Rising Storm/Chapter 15
Chapter description :Fireheart carries a ball of soaked moss down the ravine, and thinks that it will be enough quench for Goldenflower and Willowpelt's thirst until a sunset patrol can gather more. As he enters camp, he sees the Clan clustered in small groups while the sun slowly slides toward the treetops. The ginger warrior greets Runningwind, Mousefur, and Thornpaw as they are about to leave on the evening patrol. Fireheart spots Brindleface gathering the elders to go fetch water, and hears Smallear tell his denmates that he once got a nick in his ear at night when an owl swooped out of nowhere. He feels relaxed by the familiar murmurings of Clan life, and carries his wet moss into the nursery. Willowpelt thanks the warrior, and the ginger tom promises that there will be more coming soon. Fireheart tells them that the elders will be going down to the river to drink, and the queens comment that it will be good for the old cats to have some excitement, as it's been a while since they've been in the forest at night. He compliments Willowpelt's kits and says they will make good warriors, then turns and leaves the nursery. :Fireheart is tempted to eat by the scents of the nearby fresh-kill pile, but instead pads across the clearing to Yellowfang's den. The elderly medicine cat asks why he's come, and the ginger warrior answers that he's looking for Cinderpelt. The young gray she-cat's voice sounds from her nest in the den, and demands as to why he's here. Yellowfang scolds that that's no way to greet her deputy, but she retorts that it is when he disturbs all her sleep. The elderly medicine cat purrs that she knows they've been up to something, but won't pry because Cinderpelt seems to be back to her normal self. Fireheart is relieved to see his former apprentice's spirits up, and then Yellowfang announces that she's going to the fresh-kill pile. The medicine cat asks if Cinderpelt wants anything, and she replies that she's fine. :When Yellowfang leaves, Fireheart whispers that he'd checked on the ShadowClan cats, and meows that they've left. Cinderpelt replies that she'd told him they would, but the ginger warrior adds that they only left a couple of days ago. The young medicine cat points out that wouldn't have done them any good to travel sooner, because she needed to make sure they knew how to make the herb mixture. Fireheart twitches his tail in irritation, but can't find the will to argue with Cinderpelt. The gray she-cat notes that she had told them to leave, and the deputy agrees gently that it was his responsibility to make sure they left. Cinderpelt asks how he'd known when they left, and he mentions that Graystripe told him. The medicine cat questions eagerly if the gray warrior is well, and Fireheart purrs that he's healthy and can swim like a fish. Cinderpelt mews in amusement, but then orders the ginger warrior to go eat before Yellowfang demolishes the whole pile. :As he approaches the fresh-kill pile, he sees that the elderly medicine cat had left him with the choice of a squirrel or a pigeon. The deputy takes the pigeon and looks around camp for a place to eat it. Fireheart senses Sandstorm watching him, and feels his heart beat faster. He looks at the she-cat and remembers what Cinderpelt had told him - to live in the present and let go of the past. The deputy thinks that Spottedleaf would always remain in his heart, but he couldn't deny the way his fur tingled at the sight of Sandstorm. Fireheart pads over to the pale ginger she-cat, and hears her purr as he begins to eat. :Suddenly, a terrible caterwauling makes the ginger warrior jump to his paws, with Sandstorm scrambling up behind him. Mousefur and Thornpaw thunder into the clearing, and the deputy notes that their fur is matted with blood. Fireheart demands to know what happened, and questions why Runningwind isn't with them. The other cats gather behind him, hissing as they prepare for trouble. Mousefur pants that she doesn't know, and only that they were attacked. The ginger warrior asks who, and the brown warrior says she hasn't a clue because they were in the shadows. Fireheart inquires about the attackers' scent, but Thornpaw answers that they were too close to the Thunderpath to tell. The deputy notices that the apprentice looks unsteady on his paws, and orders him to go see Yellowfang. Fireheart then calls to Whitestorm to come with him, and tells Mousefur to lead them to where this all happened. The ginger warrior meows to Sandstorm and Dustpelt to guard the camp carefully, as this might again be a trap to lure warriors away. :Fireheart then charges out through the gorse tunnel, and together with Whitestorm and Mousefur he scrambles up the ravine and races through the forest. He soon slows his pace when he sees the brown warrior struggling to keep up, but urges her to hurry, as they had to find Runningwind. The ginger warrior has a sinking feeling this attack has something to do with ShadowClan, as Littlecloud and Whitethroat had left their territory so recently. Mousefur leads the deputy and Whitestorm towards Fourtrees, and they soon see the Thunderpath looming in the distance. Fireheart spots Runningwind's body, and to his shock recognizes Whitethroat leaning over the deceased cat. :The ShadowClan tom's eyes stretch wide as he sees the approaching cats, and backs away as he wails that the brown warrior is dead. Fireheart is instantly filled with rage; he'd thought Whitethroat would be more grateful for ThunderClan's kindness. He screeches and flings himself at the black-and-white tom, who offers no resistance as the deputy looms over him. The ginger warrior is confused as to why his enemy is crouched helplessly beneath him, but during his hesitation, Whitethroat darts away into a clump of brambles. Fireheart sees the warrior run out onto the grass verge of the Thunderpath and race straight onto the hard, black surface. The ThunderClan tom is horrified, and as a monster approaches, he instinctively backs up and closes his eyes. When Fireheart opens his eyes again, he sees that Whitethroat had been hit. :Dreadful images of Cinderpelt's accident flood his memory, and the ginger warrior knows he can't leave any cat out there. Fireheart glances furtively to make sure the coast is clear, and then darts to where Whitethroat lay. He thinks that the tom looks smaller than ever, and determines that moving the warrior would only hasten his death. Fireheart looks down at the cat Cinderpelt took such care to cure, and whispers to him, asking why he'd attacked their patrol. Whitethroat's gurgling mew is drowned out by a monster that roars by, showering both cats with grit. The ShadowClan warrior opens his mouth again, but before he can speak, the tom's eyes glitter with fear fixed on a point behind the deputy's shoulder. Fireheart whirls around to see what had caused such terror in Whitethroat's last moments, and his heart lurches when he sees Tigerclaw standing at the edge of the Thunderpath. Characters Major }} Minor *Mousefur *Thornpaw *Brindleface *Smallear *Willowpelt *Goldenflower *Bramblekit (Unnamed) *Sorrelkit (Unnamed) *Rainkit (Unnamed) *Sootkit (Unnamed) *Yellowfang *Cinderpelt *Sandstorm *Whitestorm *Dustpelt *Whitethroat *Tigerclaw }} Mentioned *Halftail *Cloudpaw *Silverstream *Spottedleaf *Bluestar *Littlecloud }} Important events Deaths *Runningwind is killed by Tigerclaw. Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 15nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 15 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc